grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Grandline: Episode 52
Angels Lobby is the fifty-second episode of Grandline: The Role Play Series. The Red Wing Pirates arrive at Angels lobby after four months of training. Plot The White Wing Members assemble as Tsubasa prepares to enter his resting chamber on top of Angel Lobby's signature building, the Tower. Tsubasa tells them all that the following day is the Solar Eclipse that the White Wing Pirates have been have been preparing for since there inception. He also tells them that the Red Wing Pirates haven't been seen since Debora's death over four months ago, so it appears as if no one will be able to oppose them. In final preparation, Tsubasa sends his subordinates off as he enters his cocoon like resting chamber. Keis converses with another member of the crew named Vilan, they speak about the final stage of the plan. Keis asks for a refresher so Vilan explains that once the Solar Eclipse happens, Tsubasa will awaken from his rest and the world will be swallowed in darkness. Meanwhile in Port Town, Julian finds Ramon and Rose recovering and demands to know why they aren't going after the White Wing Pirates. The duo explains that the remaining members of the crew are far more powerful and will be able to take on the White Wing Pirates. Keis arrives at the gate of Angel's lobby and to her surprise she is in full view of the arrival of the Red Wing Pirates. Standing a top the gate, each pirate boasts that today is the day that Captain Clive regains his freedom. Keis uses a snail phone to radio in reinforcements and returns to the Justice Tower building. The Red Wing Pirates descend from the gate and storm towards Justice Tower, only to be cut off by the arrival of several dozen Marines. Squall steps up and quickly dispatches all of them with a quick flash of light, allowing the crew to enter the tower. They arrive in a physically distorted room with reverse stairs and floating doors among other physically improbable architechture. The crew decides to split up among each door and end up facing a respective White Wing Pirates member. Gajeel is faced with Vilan, who's room appears to be a nurses office. Ruri questions her role, but she poses as the helpless female doctor tending to her fellow pirates. The Red Wing Pirates allow her to further explains that the doors they stepped through are actually portals (not unlike the ones used during the Ten Trials) that transfer whoever walks through it to a completely different part of the world. The duo asks Vilan for a way back to Angel's Lobby since fighting her appears pointless, but she unveils that the patients are Marine's who she and the White Wing Pirates requested for help. The Marines then immediately transform into animal-human hybrids using zoan type Devil Fruits. The office turns out to be a diversionary room, hidden in a dungeon that was built underneath a forest by the White Wing Pirates. The other Red Wing Pirates find themselves in similar situations, trapped away from their captain and separated from each other. Category:Episode Category:Anime